My very own Angel
by E-chan2
Summary: Megumi's dream is to shine in the layer like Misaki... but will it come true?
1. Chapter 1

Little note: I'm not very good in English, I hope you understand everything… It's my first English fanfiction! Please R&R!

"I really want to know…"

'Megumi-chan!!' Eriko ran down the hill and hugged her friend enthusiastically. 'Have you seen the battle between Hikaru and Athena? It was fantastic!!!' 'No… my father wanted to watch the news and soccer..,' Megumi said, disappointed. 'It was awesome! You can watch it at my home, I've put it on tape!' 'Thanks, but I can't. I have to make dinner today, my dad is too busy with work,' Megumi said. 'Oh man, you never can do something fun,' Eriko sighed. 'Sorry…,' Megumi whispered. 'It's not your fault, Megumi. Should I bring it to your house on your birthday?' 'Yeah, good idea! Than my dad won't be at home, so we can watch it whenever we want,' Megumi said. 'All right than! I'll come over to your house after school, okay?' 'Okay!'

"I really want to have…"

Megumi and her father were eating dinner (made by Megumi) when she asked the big question:

'Uhm, dad, have you thought about my birthday present already?' 'Your birthday? Oh, I forgot! I'm sorry but I won't be here on your birthday…' 'I know,' Megumi interrupted her dad, 'but I would really like to have a present.' 'What present?'

"This is it, Megumi, the big moment.. don't screw it!"

'An angel,' Megumi said. 'An angel?!' 'Yes. You know, a doll that you can battle with on the angelic layer..,' Megumi said when she saw her dad's face. 'Oh, just a doll! Of course you can have a doll, but aren't you a little too old for that?'

"Lucky me! He's in a good mood today!"

'No dad, this doll is special,' Megumi said with a big smile on her face. 'I see,' her father said. 'Well we can celebrate your birthday in the morning, before work, if you want.' 'Yay! Thank you dad! If you excuse me, I have to make my homework now.' 'That's okay sweetie, I'll do the wash up because it's your birthday tomorrow,' her dad said. 'Thank you dad, you're the best,' Megumi said and gave a little kiss on her father's cheek.

"I really want to speed up time!"

'Happy birthday sweetheart! With your 13th birthday! The time really goes fast!' Megumi woke up.

"The time really IS going fast, it's morning already! It's time to make my dream come true…"

'Here's the present you wanted.' Megumi's father handed over an egg-formed packet. Megumi's eyes were growing big. Quickly she ripped of the paper and there it was: the egg that came from a dream… 'Thank you dad! It's exactly the thing I wanted! Thank you so much!' 'It's good to see you happy, it wasn't very cheap you know… The woman at the store said that you needed this too,' Megumi's dad said and gave her four more packets. 'Well, I must go now, have fun with your presents!'

"This went a little too easy if you ask me…"

Megumi jumped out her bed and ran to the bathroom. She opened the egg in bath and ran back to her room again. 'What kind of hair? Blue? Orange? White? Hum, red is fine…' Megumi took a look at the clock; 8.15. She didn't care school was about to begin; she decided to pass and put all her energy in her angel. She cut the hair until it was shoulder-length. Than she put the doll in the computer. 

'Light-weighted, speedy… just like Hikaru… great defense.. ,' she already made all her decisions about her angel two months ago. 'A name.. I forgot to think about a name! Humm.. Tsuki? No.. 

Sakura! Sakura is fine!' She typed in the name and her angel was ready; it opened the eyes: they were soft-red. 'She's.. beautiful.. ,' she stuttered. 'I've made my own angel, at last! I've done it!' she mumbled. 'Now the clothes.. They must be red and orange..' Megumi made two cute, long, red boots with orange spots. And she gave Sakura a short and cute dress in the same colors. 'She's ready! I've made my own angel! I'm ready to shine on the layer!'


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi took a look at the clock: 9.00. She COULD go to school and say she overslept…  
  
'Noh… I don't wanna,' Megumi said lazy.  
  
'Let's go practice Sakura!'  
  
She picked her stereo with her and walked out the house and ran to the center of the city. There was a big Angelic Layer building. You could practice, battle and buy things there. She walked in the building and put on the music. She looked around; it was very quiet, there were only two adults practicing with their angels. They were very concentrated on their angels. Megumi looked at her angel, than at the layer.  
  
'Angel, fall in,' she said - almost whispered - and threw her angel on the layer.  
  
'Oh, I forgot the head-thing..' Hesitant she put it on her head. She tried to move Sakura, but the angel was just lying there, doing nothing at all.  
  
'Come on, Sakura,' she whispered, feeling not very comfortable in the practice-room. 'Try to stand up.'  
  
She put off the music: it looked like she wasn't ready for that yet. After a big sigh she tried to focus on her angel again.  
  
'Please Sakura, make a move… Try to move your hands…'  
  
After 3 minutes trying, Megumi gave up.  
  
'I didn't know it was so hard,' she sighed.  
  
'You're not trying hard enough,' a voice said.  
  
'How do you mean?' Megumi asked, while still staring at her angel.  
  
'Who.. who said that?' she looked around, but nobody was there, except the two adults that were still practicing.  
  
Megumi stood up and walked to the woman near by. She didn't notice Megumi at all. Megumi saw how focused she was. Her angel moved pretty fast. After one minute watching, the woman finally noticed Megumi.  
  
'Hello kid, do you like my angel?'  
  
'Y-Yes I like it very much! I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt..'  
  
'It's ok. Do you have an angel yourself?'  
  
'Yes, she's over there…'  
  
The woman stood up and walked to the layer where Sakura lied.  
  
'Oh, how cute she is!' the woman said.  
  
'Would you like to practice with me?'  
  
'Err, yeah, but I can't move her yet…'  
  
'You can't move her?'  
  
'No, I can't, I don't know why.'  
  
'Let me help you… You just going to sit here and put this thing on your head… Good. Now you let your angel fall in.'  
  
'Oh.. I first let the angel fall in and than put this thing on,' Megumi said.  
  
'Maybe that's what you did wrong. Now, just relax. If you don't do that you can't concentrate.'  
  
Megumi did what the woman said and picked her angel. 'Angel, fall in!' she said, this time loudly and threw her angel on the layer.  
  
'Good. Now just imagine that your angel stands up. That's all. Just imagine..'  
  
Megumi imagined how her angel would stand up. 'First her right leg.. than her left one..,' she whispered. Amazed that she was, Megumi saw how Sakura slowly stood up.  
  
'Perfect! You see? It's not that hard,' the woman said.  
  
Megumi nodded. 'Thank you!'  
  
'You're welcome. Is it okay if we practice together?'  
  
'Yeah, that would be nice,' Megumi said happily.  
  
'Great. I see you have brought music with you?'  
  
'Yeah! I've heard that it was good to practice with.'  
  
'That's right. Can you put it on?' The woman sat down in the chair opposite of Megumi and let her angel fall in.  
  
'O.K.' Megumi put on the dance music and saw that the angel of the woman directly danced on the right rhythm.  
  
'Try to do it too,' the woman said. 'Left right turn clap, left right turn clap.'  
  
Megumi tried to imagine again, and slowly her angel stepped to the left.  
  
'And now the right,' she whispered.  
  
After practicing for more than a hour, Megumi finally could do the dance.  
  
'Very good! May I ask for your name?' the woman said.  
  
'Megumi, and this is Sakura,' Megumi answered.  
  
'Hi Megumi, I'm Shino, and this is Rei. I won't ask you why you're not at school, because I passed today too.' Shino smiled.  
  
Megumi blushed. She forgot about school.  
  
'It's because I was so enthusiastic about my angel..'  
  
'You don't have to apologize,' Shino laughed. 'Would you like to practice with mea gain tomorrow?'  
  
'Yes! But I can't pass school again…'  
  
'So can't I. I have to teach tomorrow again. What about four o'clock?'  
  
'O.K.! Many thanks! I have to go now, my friend comes to celebrate my birthday. Bye!'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
Megumi picked her stereo and ran out the building. Outside she looked to the giant building. 'Wonderful,' she sighed and hopped to home.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!! I love reviews! :D 


End file.
